Brothers in Death
by Lemon Chekov
Summary: What might have happened on St Barts roof is Moriarty and Sherlock were brothers


_So I'm convinced Moriarty is actually a Holmes brother, and I dreamt up this little scenario when I was bored in class just now._

_Planned as a one shot, but if you guys like it, let me know and I'll continue because I have a couple of ideas where to take it_

_Enjoy!_

**Brothers In Death**

Sherlock stepped onto the roof of St Barts hospital apprehensively. Yes, he and Mycroft had a plan, but you could never truly predict Moriarty. He could hear him before he could see him

"You didn't kill me at that swimming pool, and I was never going to kill you, still won't. We're equals Sherlock, and I'm pretty sure you know why." There was still that tell-tale sing song element to his voice, but there was also something else that Sherlock couldn't quite place yet.

"I don't believe you, it's not possible" Sherlock stated, the first part was true but the second was pure denial

"Come, come now Sherlock. What did mummy and daddy always say?"

"Once you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth" these words were his mantra, the one thing he learnt and accepted from his parents, it sickened him that Moriarty knew these words.

"I'm your brother Sherlock. You have to believe me, we're two sides of the same coin. Please, Sherlock, you have to believe me" now Sherlock knew that other tone, desperation. "Mother had an affair whilst father was abroad, only Mycroft knew, he always knows. You were at boarding school. They dumped me in a churchyard with a note saying who I was but that they didn't want to be contacted"

"You're lying, that's what you do" Sherlock was angry, someone as sick as Moriarty…Jim, couldn't be his brother, his emotions were childish and currently in denial.

"No, I'm not. Pleas believe me" Jim pleaded "I just wanted your attention, that's why I played this game. I needed you to find me by yourself"

"Why?" it was a genuine question, he could have contacted him easily, as a client, Sherlock Holmes email address wasn't exactly a secret.

"Mycroft. He kept me in one of those government prisons. Once he tracked me down, well came of age, he always kept tabs on me. He always wanted to keep us apart. I bet he told you to stay away from me" Sherlock flinched slightly, that's exactly what Mycroft did, uncharacteristically, he didn't openly care for Sherlock "See. He made me into a criminal. He practically wants me dead"

"Understandable" Sherlock retorted, Jim had killed plenty of people, indirectly, but he had plenty of people out for him

"Sherlock." They were tears forming in his eyes "Help me" Sherlock didn't know what to make of this, Jim was as emotionless and smart as him "We both know Mycroft is helping you right now. You probably have a plan. They'll be expecting me to come down. Help me escape." Then it all clicked for Jim what Sherlock's plan was "I'll fake my death too"

"And why would I do that?" why should Sherlock criminalise himself to aid a genuine criminal

"I'm your brother"

"Who I owe no loyalty to. I hardly know you except that you're practically a terrorist"

"Exactly. Mycroft can and will kill me for it"

"That doesn't answer my question. Why should I help you?"

Jim sighed, he had nothing left to give, Sherlock was his last hope and had as good as rejected and outsmarted him "I don't know." He admitted "But you're a good person, you help people. Just do this for me. I'll be free to live an honest life without being chased. You don't have to see me again if that's what you want, just let me live"

Sherlock saw the broken man before him. It was plausible that this was his brother, the dates worked, and he didn't seem to be lying, he needed to at least no more to be certain, but this felt right in a strange way.

"Alright. What do you want me to do?"

Jim's face instantly lit up "Convince them I'm dead. Say I shot myself" he showed Sherlock his gun that he took out of his pocket "Text me when you're sure all Mycroft's men are gone"

Sherlock thought through this plan at his rapid speed and concluded that this could work "Alright, let's do this"

Jim ducked behind an air vent and Sherlock stood over him and nodded, Jim fired the gun at the floor, and Sherlock then went to the edge and saw John getting out of a taxi.

_Like I said, let me know if you want more _


End file.
